Ben Lovejoy
| birth_place = Concord, New Hampshire | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2007 }} Ben Lovejoy (born Benjamin N. Lovejoy on February 20, 1984) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman who is currently in his second tenure with the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has also played for the Anaheim Ducks. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Ben played high school hockey for preparatory school Deerfield Academy in Deerfield, Massachusetts. The program has turned out numerous NCAA Division 1 standout players over the past two decades, many of whom have gone on to continue their playing careers in the NHL. Undrafted by an NHL team, he played one year for Boston College and three years for Dartmouth College of the NCAA's Hockey East and ECAC conferences, respectively. During Ben's third year of collegiate hockey, he was offered a professional contract by the Montreal Canadiens even though he declined the offer in order to finish his degree and develop further as a player. Ben also played lacrosse at Dartmouth, earning All-Ivy honors in 2006. He graduated from Dartmouth in 2007. Professional Playing Career Ben began his professional career a few days after graduation and played five games with the Norfolk Admirals of the American Hockey League (AHL) to end the 2006–07 season. In the summer of 2007, he signed an AHL contract with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, the top minor league affiliate of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Ben scored his first professional goal at home on March 17, 2008. Lovejoy ended the season with 20 points (two goals and 18 assists) from 72 games and recording a +16 plus-minus rating. On July 7, 2008, Ben signed an NHL contract with the Pittsburgh Penguins. On December 7, 2008, when a replacement was needed for Pittsburgh defenseman Hal Gill, he received his first call-up to the NHL. At the time of his recall, he was ranked in the top ten amongst AHL defensemen in 14 points (four goals and ten assists) and placed in the top ten amongst all AHL players in plus minus, with +14 in 24 games. Lovejoy made his NHL debut on December 8, 2008, in a 4–3 loss against the Buffalo Sabres. Ben was named to the PlanetUSA squad for the 2009 AHL All-Star Classic which was held January 25 and 26, 2009, at the DCU Center in Worcester, Massachusetts. During the Skills Competition, he took part in the hardest shot and breakaway challenges. On April 11, 2009, Ben received the Second Team AHL All-Star Award as well as being named the League's top defenseman. Ben ended the regular 2008–09 season leading the entire AHL in plus-minus with +42. He was up called during the playoffs by Pittsburgh a spare player. He did not play in the playoffs, but was included on the team picture, and awarded a Stanley Cup ring. Ben only played 2 games for Pittsburgh in 2008–09 so he did not qualify to have his name stamped on the Stanley Cup. On November 14, 2009, Ben notched his first NHL point with an assist during a 6–5 Penguins victory over the Boston Bruins. He scored his first NHL goal on December 22, 2010, against Scott Clemmensen of the Florida Panthers. In the same game, he took an opposing shot off of his cheek, causing massive swelling. On February 6, 2013 (shortly after the beginning of the lockout-shortened 2012–13 season), he was traded by the Penguins to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for a fifth-round draft pick in 2014. Prior to the beginning of 2013–14 season, Ben (as an unrestricted free agent) re-signed with the Ducks on a three-year contract. On January 3, 2014, he celebrated the birth of his first child, Lila by scoring two first period goals against the Edmonton Oilers. The two goals were scored less than three minutes apart, establishing a new Ducks franchise record. On March 2, 2015, Ben was traded back to the Pittsburgh Penguins in exchange for defenseman Simon Despres. In 2016, he won the Stanley Cup with the Pittsburgh Penguins. Career Statistics Accolades Personal Life Ben's nickname "The Reverend" comes from "The Simpsons" character Reverend Lovejoy. He has a daughter named Lila (born on December 31, 2013). Category:1984 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:American ice hockey defencemen Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Boston College Eagles players